Kayla Valera
Kayla Valera was a member of the Delightful Children in the Out of Mind universe. She was a member of the team headed by Bruce Uno, the leader of the Delightful Children, Triton Squad. Kayla was Triton Squad's sniper. Kayla first appeared in the story Out of Mind, only being shown as a background character, only being shown to interact with Sandman. Before its discontinuation, Kayla was set to have more of a role as the story progressed. She was eventually supposed to be one of the few Delightful Children to remain active. Gameverse In-between the events of Legend of the Eight Firstborn and Zen and Intent, Kayla joined the Kids Next Door under the code number Numbuh 322. As a Kids Next Door operative, Kayla became a renowned sharpshooter. Her skills earned her a spot on the newly reconstituted Prospectors after Nolan returned to the fold. In her High School years, Kayla found herself based in Rhode Island, as a member of the local Teens Next Door. As their work was mostly in the shadows, Kayla adopted the name Sharpshot, taking to the streets as a vigilante alongside Nolan, Yuki Crystal and Crystal Wickens, a bully victim Nolan had taken under his wing. Together, the Teens Next Door eventually brought down the notorious Candy Ring cartel. It was also during this time when Danika Anderson, after a run-in with The Chronicler, began to see Kayla as a threat to her romantic life. A month before graduation, a teen villain known as The Figure launched an attack on the Kids Next Door. The Rhode Island Crew along with Kayla, due to most the team's experience with another teen named Figure were specifically tasked with rescuing Kuki and Wally, who'd been kidnapped before hand and bringing in the teen. After a laborious search Kayla and the rest of the team, most notably Nigel and Jagar King eventually engaged The Figure and his minions. Nigel would be separated from the main group, while most were injured by another sniper. At the end of it, it came down between The Figure against Kayla and Nolan. Together the pair managed to nearly defeat the teen, if not for Nolan's sudden heart attack. Defeated by The Figure, Kayla was only able to watch as Crystal and The Figure flung themselves through time. After Crystal was recovered and the whole dark mess with Figure forgotten, Danika took Kayla aside for a much overdue conversation about Nolan, one that leaves Danika fearing for her future with the boy. Four years later, Kayla is the lead singer of her band '322 Impact' and has gotten a lot closer to Nolan. Nextgen Series At some point, Kayla married to Josh Puncture and had a son named Drake Puncture, who would become Sector Q's leader. In Seven Lights: The Last, Nolan sends Yuki Crystal back to Earth to retrieve Kayla for a mission. Kayla was asked to load her upgraded rifle with Antikill bullets and snipe Diwata Uno from above Planet Twi's atmosphere. Kayla had to trust Vanellope to be her eyes, since the human could not look at Madara's Sharingan without falling under his Genjutsu. After successfully sniping Diwata, Kayla helped battle The Thirteen's army, briefly engaging in a duel with Braig, Xehanort's sniper. KND: Universe In KND: Civil War, along with other kids with a juvy record hired by Father to destroy the KND C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. Like her 'Out of Mind' incarnation, Kayla is an expert sniper. Prior to the events of 'Civil War', Kayla was sent to juvy for her hunting rifle being used to shoot up the teachers lounge. Kayla would be recruited by Father to participate in his new team, the Delightful Children 2.0. The teams first mission would be to destroy the Kids Next Door C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. After being given full body armor and suitable weapons, the team launched an attack on the Moon Base, where they arrived in the middle of a quarrel between the Prospectors and NKO. The ten manned team engaged the current and former KND operatives, Kayla personally fought Nolan York, the Prospector Leader. Kayla and her team leader, Natalie Crespo, would later force Nolan to show them where the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. was, only to fall into a trap set by the operative. After catching up with Nolan, he pointed out her team's disadvantages, and that their best action would be to retreat. The Delightful Children 2.0 would leave the Moon Base, vowing to return. Later, Kayla wold be assigned the task to get close too Nolan in order to use him to further Father's goals. Kayla would bump into Nolan outside of Lime Rickey's, ending up with Nolan gladly taking Kayla to a secluded soda bar. Kayla reappears in the story 'KND: Artifice', where she and Nolan are eating at a burger joint. Kayla subtly begins to pry for information about the KND and Nolan takes it that she's just trying to know him better. Nolan eventually asks if she has a boyfriend. When Father arrives to pick her up, Nolan suggests that they hang out more often, resulting in Kayla kissing him on the cheek and leaving. Father then questions Kayla on her progress. Kayla reappears in KND: Legion's Shadow where she's drawn close to Nolan, so far that she even joins him when he visit Dillon's grave. Kayla then joins Nolan wen he is asked to consult on Legion after the crazed villain struck a port. Kayla later on shows regret for having to hold the truth of her loyalties, but continues to feed Father information, however unaware of Numbuhs 99 and 58 were watching her. Kayla later rushes to Nolan's aid after he is attacked by Legion and injected with five concentrated doses of Legion's toxin, causing Nolan to break down. Nolan then gives Kayla access to the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.. Later at the Moonbase, Kayla would stay by Nolan's side as he calmly experienced horrible events from his past. Kayla would later read passages from the Book of KND to Nolan, leading to her reading a similar passage to a phrase a villain from his past once said. Nolan got up from his medical bed, leaving the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. in Kayla's hands as he wen to look for Numbuh Infinity. After Nolan left, Kayla realized he'd left her the one piece of 2x4 equipment that could take over the Moon Base and further Father's goals. Despite her worries of what may befall Nolan, she decided to go through with informing Father that the time to attack was now. Kayla reappears in KND: Aggressive Tendencies, taking place two and a half years after KND: Civil War, where she is dating Nolan, whom she believes was decommissioned. Kayla and Nolan visit a book store, The Q, in order to meet pilot turned teen pop star, Ace/The Kid. After The Q is torn up by former teen villain Teen Tornado and defeated by Sandman, Nolan's alter ego, Kayla runs into Ace and manages to get him to sign her book. Ace then gives Kayla a backstage pass to his next concert, much to Nolan's confusion and dismay. Later, at Ace's concert, Kayla attends while trying to get a hold of Nolan, only to give up and think of Ace as a potential romance. However, a man named Soulless kidnaps Kayla due to her being a perfect match for replacing his daughter's heart. Nolan, as Sandman, manages to intervene at the last second and talk Soulless out of it. Kayla awakes in her room to find Nolan calling her to check on her, in doing so patching up their relationship. Kayla later participates in a rally against Sandman due to the masked vigilante having thrown Ace off stage, only being there due to being dragged along by Natalie. Kayla later visits Nolan at The Q to check on him after having not seen him at the rally. Kayla and Nolan share a tender moment before going out for breakfast. Kayla later asked Nolan to meet her at a local teen hangout in order to come clean about her 'accidentally' calling him prior to starting their relationship. Nolan quickly states that he doesn't care if she was dared to call him or something else and begins to proclaim his love to her, only to be cut short by a phone call. Nolan then prepares to leave to the cemetery, but not after leaving Kayla with various questions and a smile on her face. During KND: Passive Tendencies, Kayla begins to get suspicious of Nolan being linked to the vigilante Sandman, at the same time, her and Nolan's relationship becomes strained by her work for Benedict Uno. Ultimately, Kayla becomes Benedict's new go to assassin, her first mission to kill Sandman. After a climactic night, Kayla tracks down Sandman and shoots him in the chest. Much to her horror, Nolan reveals his identity as Sandman and falls to his death to the rocks below. In KND: Redeeming Tendencies, Kayla attends Nolan's funeral, watching from afar. She returns home where she has a dream of Nolan forgiving her of killing him. When she wakes, she discovers a set of Sandman attire left in her room. Kayla then becomes the new envoy of dreams, taking on the name 'Sand' in honor of Nolan. In KND: Galactic Endgame, Kayla greets Nigel Uno upon his return to Earth after joining The Society. Kayla is still dealing with the aftermath of her killing Nolan. Once an apparent revived Sandman reappears in Quahog, Kayla goes to investigate. The supposed revived Sandman turns out to be a murderous double. Kayla dreams once more, where she inherits Nolan's prophetic dreams gifted to her by Morpheus. Convinced the current Sandman isn't Nolan, Kayla confronts the murderous double and unmasks him to the public as the former Numbuh 99. Later, after the destruction of the Arctic Base, Kayla contacts Pester, whom she saved from the murderous Sandman for information. She acquired a name and soon found herself caught up in an Anarchist attack on Quahog. After the dissolution of the TND, Kayla and Josh Puncture began to gravitate towards one another, ultimately leading to them becoming a couple. Appearance Kayla is often defined by her black curly long hair, which is often braided in a variety of ways. She's taken to wearing a red bandana around her neck. Her usual day attire consists of purple arm warmers, a short sleeved dark green shirt and black leggings along with black sneakers. In the KND: Universe, Kayla has taken up the mantle of 'Sand'. Where she's taken a militaristic approach to the normal Sandman outfit, including an almost all black outfit consisting of cargo pants and a flak jacket as well as a gas mask left to her by Nolan. Personality Abilities In both of the universes Kayla appeared in, she displayed pin point accuracy with a sniper rifle. In the Out of Mind universe, Kayla utilizes a heartbeat sensor knock out rifle. In the KND: Universe, Kayla uses a collapsible sniper rifle. Stories She's Appeared KND: Universe *KND: Civil War *KND: Legion's Shadow *KND: Aggressive Tendencies *KND: Passive Tendencies *KND: Galactic Endgame Gameverse *Zen and Intent *Seven Lights: The Last (cameos) Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Delightful Children Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Out of Mind Category:Reformed Villains Category:Prospector Category:Marksmen